I Really Wish You Hadn't Said That
by SuchSights
Summary: Set during 'Bad reputation'. Will can't get Finn out of his mind, Finn's poor choice of words only makes things worse. Enjoyable punishment ensues.   M rating will get justified in the second chapter!Oh, and this is slash in case that wasn't clear :
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I Really Wish You Hadn't Said That (part one of probably two)  
**Rating: **PG, though next part will be NC17  
**Spoilers:** Set during 'Bad Reputation', so potential spoilers for anything up to and including that point.

**Authors Note:** Kind of a short one, a prompt for the live journal Winner's community is to blame for this.

**Warning: **This chapter is perfectly safe, but the next one will involve kinkness and spanking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee

**I Really Wish You Hadn't Said That**

Will wasn't really sure when or where it started. Actually – that wasn't true at all. Of course he knew where it started. He just didn't really want to admit to himself that it had all began in the boys locker room... watching a boy, his student, shower. Er, no. No that's not right – he hadn't been _watching_ him shower, he had been _listening_ to him sing, while he just happened to be in the shower. Definitely listening and _not_ watching. Really. It was that voice that had led him there, and that voice was why he stayed to watc- why he stayed to listen. And if he kept remembering flashes of Finn's hard, firm body, all wet and glistening – no, no, no. He really wasn't going to let his mind go there. Well, not again anyway. It seemed to be happening a little too frequently lately. No wait – what was he thinking? There really wasn't a frequency it was OK to be fantasising about his under age male student naked.

The problem was that telling himself the same thing over and over didn't seem to be doing any good. Lately, every single moment he had to himself the same images were going round and round in his head. It wasn't always the shower scene, and when it was it often seemed to drift into a 'what if' fantasy. What if Finn had been doing something a bit more _private_ than just singing in the shower... What if he'd let Finn know he was watching... What if he'd just stripped off, got into the stall with him and grabbed that tight little – No, no, no. Must _not_ go there.

Think about something else. Something that makes you feel bad. Like hiding pot in Finn's locker, that's normally enough to guilt yourself out of this. Except that really wasn't working lately either. Pretty soon it just becomes picturing Finn's face looking so vulnerable and desperate, hearing him tell you that he'd _do anything,_ and then him practically offering to whip his dick out right there and pee. God... how many different ways has _that_ whole scenario played out in your head Will? Bad enough that your thinking about him naked, but do all the fantasies really have to get so damn kinky? No way round it – you are going to hell.

The knock at the door provides a few wonderful seconds of distraction, until you remember who it is. It was time to grill Finn about 'the list'. Well that should definitely help. No way sitting in your office with the object of your wildly inappropriate crush and having to be all authoritative about about a list of how slutty he is (OK so he was actually only number six) could feed into your fantasies. None at all.

You rub you eye with the heel of your hand and let out a groan. Might as well get this over with.

"Come on in Finn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I Really Wish You Hadn't Said That (part two of what seems like it will be three – although it was originally be two so who knows?)  
**Rating: **PG, though next part will be NC17 (I said this last time, but this time its true - probably)  
**Spoilers:** Set during 'Bad Reputation', so potential spoilers for anything up to and including that point.  
**Author's Notes:** I should probably just have waited and put this and the first part as one, but I suck at patience. This part also not BETA'd, all mistakes still the fault of Stone Masons.  
**Warning: **This chapter is perfectly safe, but the next one will involve kinkness and spanking(I also said this last time, but this time its true – also probably)

**I Really Wish You Hadn't Said That**

**Part 2**

"Hey Mr. Shue."

That goofy smile of his so so damn cute. Slightly nervous, but still damn cute. You know, thinking about it, Finn does seem to smile at you a lot... maybe – no, no, no(!) No trying to justify this... But still – no! For God sake Will get a grip. You've been staring at him for far too long. Say something. Say anything. _Just – start – talking._

"Ahem, hey Finn. Take a seat for me."

There you go. Great. Now just focus, think about why he's here, act professional. You have to deal with this stupid Glist or the whole group is in trouble. Focus. You're a teacher. You're _his_ teacher.

"I think you know why you're here Finn."

Because I would like to do things to you that would get me fired. No, no, no. Stop it Will. Focus.

"Yeah, this is about the Glist, right?"

No, it's about getting you naked. No, no it's not. Now _focus_.

"That's right, it's about the Glist... Look, I don't like doing this any more than you do, but if I don't find out who made that Glist, and stop another one from being published, the whole Glee club's going to go down. And I can't let that happen."

At a boy! Now just keep going. Keep going, and don't think about what nice lips he has.

"Look, I know I've been kind of angry lately, and sometimes I kick over chairs and stuff – but I didn't do it!"

"All the pieces fit Finn. You have a very big axe to grind with several people on that Glist."

Wonder what else he has that's very big...

"Quinn broke your heart, Puck betrayed your friendship, you're dealing with Kurt's dad dating your mom."

"Yeah, I know - but it really wasn't me Mr Shue. I swear."

"OK Finn, so if it wasn't you – who was it?"

"I don't know! Honest."

He really does look sexy when he's flustered. Damn it, no(!) You're almost done, just get through this.

"Seriously Mr. Schue, whoever made that list is not gonna come forward. We might as well just bend over and take whatevers coming."

… wha... ummmm... Jesus... Come on brain – keep working... When did it get so hot in here?

"I'm sorry Finn, what was that?"

OK, well done, you didn't groan – real words came out. It's fine. Just move slowly behind your desk so he can't see how turned on you are. Damn! He looked at your crotch – ignore it, maybe he'll think it was just the way your pants were sitting. Just sit down.

"I said, whoever made that list is not gonna come forward. We might as well just bend over and take whatevers coming."

Oh god, he _really_ needs to stop saying that... How could you get him to say it again? No, no that would be bad. Just for the love of god don't say anything about fucking him. Just ignore the image of bending him over and – no, no, no. We've covered this – don't go there. Say something else. Anything else. Just not about fucking him.

"Bend over and take it? Almost sounds like you're suggesting I put you over the desk and give you a spanking."

Well that was _so, so_, much better. Maybe you didn't really say it – maybe you just thought it... No, no by the look on his face you actually just said that. Great work, just great.

"Er, what? Uh, no... I just meant... you know... that – wait! Can teachers even hit kids any more?"

He's so fucking cute when he's nervous – just look at him blushing. No, no, no – stop looking at him blushing. Stop smirking and tell him it was a joke. You can still come back from this.

"Well spanking isn't really the same thing as hitting Finn."

What? Why did you just say that? Really not helping. Get a grip Will. Stop making it worse. And _really_, stop smirking at him like that.

"Um, I guess?"

OK Will, you've freaked the boy out. Good job. Still time to pass it off as a joke.

"So, you have anything new to tell me about the glist Finn? Or am I going to have to punish you? I think you were right about bending over and taking it."

Maybe its a brain tumour. There has to be reason when your mouth stops paying any attention to your brain. A reason other him being sexy as hell and you not having had sex for months – not since before Terri started faking the pregnancy... Which of course makes this all perfectly OK doesn't it? _I'm sorry your Honour, but was __**really, really, **__horny when I made advances on the boy._ Who could have a problem with that?

God, please let it be a brain tumour.

"Look Mr. Shue – I _really_ don't know anything."

"So where does that leave us Finn? You have nothing new to tell me... but am I going to spank you or not?"

Well that did it. You're screwed, hopelessly screwed. You sounded way to serious, no way to say it was a joke now. Christ Will(!) What the fuck are you doing? What do you think is going to happen here? You're going to get fired – that's what's going to happen.

Wait... why isn't Finn talking? Why is he just looking at you like that? Is he... is he smiling? OK. Now you know its a brain tumour.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Really Wish You Hadn't Said That **

**Part 3**

He's standing up. Why is Finn standing up? He's still smiling at you – is this a good or a bad thing? Wait, he looks nervous – you've made him nervous. Good job Will.

"Well, um yeah... I mean, I guess... maybe you should... you know..."

Okay...Okay... clearly that doesn't mean what you think it means. There is no way that _Finn_ just suggested you spank him. You just need to work out what it is that he thinks you should do, and the respond accordingly.

"So... should I like... just bend over the desk?"

Fuck... fuck... fuck... okay... Maybe it's not a brain tumour. Maybe you're in a coma right now. That's it – this is all just a crazy coma dream... a really, really good coma dream.

"Yeah Finn, bend over for me."

You know, if this weren't a coma induced fantasy saying that would have been so, so wrong... Is it normal for your throat to feel so dry in a coma dream?

"Okay Mr Shue."

Oh sweet Jesus. He is actually doing it... And the way he's looking at you... He wants this to happen(!) Brain tumour, coma dream, just really fucked up choices – do you really care at this point? Fuck it Will, you are doing this, screw the consequences.

That's it, just get up and walk round the desk. Touch him.

"Stand up a moment Finn. Take off the sweatshirt... okay good, the T-shirt too..."

God... that's it Will, massage his shoulders, run your hands down his sides.

"Finn, don't you think you should lose the jeans too?"

"Do you... do you want me to Mr. Shue?"

He sounds breathless, and his whole damn body seems flushed. He is so fucking hot. Lean in and kiss his neck... Oh God!... Was that moan you or him?

"Yeah Finn, I want you to."

"Okay then."

His big hands seem clumsy on his belt, you could help him – but that would mean you'd have to stop caressing his back... Ah, he's got it...

"So you're a boxers man Finn? Well nice as they are... I think they have to go too."

God, you can actually hear him swallow as you slide your hands down to his hips and start edging them down.

"Tell me to stop Finn, tell me to stop and I will."

His boxers are only half down, just the top of that cute butt showing. Your hands on his hips feels so hot, so fucking hot, but it's not enough. You have to taste his skin, kiss the spot between his shoulder blades, lick at his neck.

"I mean it Finn, tell me to stop and I will."

He moans, moves his hands away from his sides for the first time and grips yours, pulling them up. Over his stomach, over his hard pecs, till you're hugging him from behind, pressed tight against him.

You've never, _never_, been this hard – it's pressing through the demin of yourjeans against _Finn Hudson's _half bare ass. Jesus...

He's so damn tall, but he's pressing back against you now, his head leaning against your shoulder – giving you perfect access to carry on licking, kissing, sucking at his neck.

"No Mr. Shue... don't stop... please..."

Just hearing his voice like that, low and panting, ragged with need – it's almost enough to make you come then and there. But no, no Will – if you're going to do this you are damn well going to do it right.

"Okay baby, I won't stop. I promise."

Mmmm, he likes it when you nibble his earlobe – that moan is like music... Wait, did you just call him baby? Baby? Really? Isn't that a bit creepy when he's only sixteen? Yeah, right Will, of all the things that are screwed up about this situation calling him 'baby' is the one to focus on. Besides you've gone this far – no point starting to worry again. Might as well just go with it.

"Bend back over the desk for me Finn, you still need a spanking."

He gives your hands a last squeeze before leaning down again, putting his own hands flat against the surface of your desk – Fuck! Your desk! You are doing this in you office! Lock the door Will! _LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR_!

Okay... door locked, you can breath again – shit(!) Maybe not... Look at him, chest flat against the desk, his jeans spooled around his ankles.

"Alright Finn, why don't we get rid of those boxers?"

You're doing this. You are actually doing this, you're stripping Finn naked. He looks even better than you thought he would – what an ass.

"God, Finn... you look so good..."

Did he moan because of what you said or because you grabbed his ass? Does it matter? Just focus on the feel of him, squeeze him.

"Mmmmm(!)"

You or Finn? Don't care – just keep going.

"Are you ready Finn?"

"I'm ready Mr. Shue..."

You should probably tell him to call you Will, but it's kind of hot hearing him call you 'Mr. Shue' when he's naked with your hands on his ass. You can deal with the fact you're going to hell later.

"Then why don't we get started?"

**SMACK **

Damn... the way he arches his back is so fucking hot, and look at that hand print so red on his skin.

"Tell me this is what you want Finn."

**SMACK **

"Ung... oh, oh god... Mr. Shue..."

**SMACK **

"Tell me Finn, tell me you want this."

**SMACK **

"Ahh! I want this...Mr. Shue... I want this(!)"

**SMACK **

"Good boy Finn."

**SMACK **

His butt is getting so red, so fucking hot.

**SMACK **

"Spread your legs for me Finn, that's it baby, just kick the jeans off. Mmm, damn Finn..."

**SMACK **

Do it Will, spread those red cheeks apart... Fuck... fuck... fuck...look at that tight little pink hole. No, screw that – don't just look at it – taste it.

"OH! Oh god! Uh... oh... oh! Oh ! Uh.. uh.. if you don't... if you don't stop I'm gonna..."

He's even more turned on than you are – that is so hot, so, so hot.

"We're not done yet Finn. Why don't you stand up and turn around?"

"Mr. Shue?"

"Well I helped you out of your clothes, don't you want to do the same for me?"


End file.
